true love never dies
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: kagura and seshoumaru started dating and exchange vows then many test will come through our couple... will the promises of their love be broken? will they end happily ever after?
1. part 1

Title: a love story

sesshxkagu

Ok so kagura is finally in high school when she met this drop dead gorgeous guy, he's tall with broad chest, he has the most graceful act and his hair full of lust, she heard that his name was sesshoumaru. She knew that he's for her but then she also heard that the guy was cold and never really interact with other people but still he's popular as Orlando bloom. " so if he's cold…..she said…hmmm if I could ever be with him maybe he'll soften a little bit….then she saw him pass her by and she kind of notice he's kind of staring of course she's looking at him too cause she likes him so much. So everyday when she sees him pass her by he always look directly to her eyes. Never letting go not until he turns left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

One day kagura was walking home. "mom let me go to the movies but my friends is not going and I don't have our house keys …what do I do??" she muttered…then a black mustang stopped in front her then she was so shock that she fell to her knees and kind of scared. then sesshoumaru come out of the stang's door. Kagura did not see him not after he says are you ok??? She then looked straight up to him and saw it was sesshoumaru!!!! Her heart was pounding so loud and fast that she thinks sesshoumaru could hear it… she then stood up and took off the dirt in her knees before she replied. Sort of… she says her heart still beating fast. Good! sesshoumaru replied there was a short silence between the two then finally sesshoumaru said: I m sorry about the thing that I almost ran over you but that's not what I really meant to do… the thing is…would you go out with me?? Sesshoumaru said tight and firm like he's not nervous asking a girl out… kagura was shock her eyes widened and her heart was beating faster…. Then there's another short silence… so what do you say??? Sesshoumaru asked …ah… kagura's face was turning red at the moment and she was speechless. His looks shut her mental function for awhile then she looked away her heart was still beating faster she don't know what to say…she then looked again to his eyes: of course… kagura said shyly. Oh great!!! Sesshoumaru said he gave her a killer smile then kagura's cheek turned red. So where are you going???? Sesshoumaru asked Umm…actually I m going home…but then I don't have our house keys cause my mom thought I m going to movies with yura… so I don't know where to go by now… she said sesshoumaru took her hands and said I have a great idea!! Why don't we go movies together since were now going out…he says his cold mask is totally gone!!! Ok kagura said with a smile in her face he then dragged her gently to his mustang and drive to the movies.

But then again the boys in school said that sesshoumaru was the cold one and doesn't really interact with people but why is he the opposite what she heard from the boys back at school she thought to herself . So they went to watch movies they watch a horror movie which made kagura really scared and always hid her face into Sesshoumaru's back. Then the scariest scene was on when kagura jumped to her seat and hugged sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru widened his eyes shocked seeing kagura so frightened and immediately hugged her as well " don't be scared kagura ill be always here to fight away your fears!!… do you want to go home now for what I see your really scared and don't worry next time we watch a movie it will not be scary he said while she's in his arms. Kagura felt the warmth of his arms she wanted to stay like this forever so she said : no, I'll be fine as long as you're here with me. When the movie was over sesshoumaru droved kagura home when they got home she saw the front door was still lock. " I guess I have to wait for my mom for a little while longer" she sighed to her self. What was that??? Sesshoumaru asked oh nothing… ok I better get going she continued… I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school… ok I'll be there waiting sesshoumaru said sweetly she nod and unlocked the seat belt and got off the car . Sesshoumaru looked at her like he's expecting something from her… then kagura just gave him a smile. Then the car starts moving slowly as if he don't want to go home but to just stay here with kagura. So when sesshoumaru saw her just standing by the door not entering he's kind of worried about her after all she's his girlfriend now and promised to himself to love her so he waited for few more minutes still kagura was standing by their house's front door, so he immediately reversed his car and got off to check out kagura he walk where she was. Kagura, on the other hand still cant believe that she's going out with the boy she always dreamed of … when she felt that someone was behind her she turned back to see it was sesshoumaru!!!… she widened her eyes in shock and said shyly: oh sesshoumaru what are you still doing here I thought you left???

Sesshoumaru was just staring at her… there was a silence then sesshoumaru asked her: why aren't you going inside?? Its cold out here. he then took off his jacket and put it to her shoulders… there that should keep you warm… kagura was in amazement to see how loving he is. I see your mom is still not here sesshoumaru said kagura just nod shyly. How come you didn't tell me ?? He added well… I don't really want to bother you that much… she replied not looking at him, kagura… look I never really told you about my true feelings…kagura was confused… true feelings??? She asked to her self " kagura" I really like you and today I've never really been happy for as far as I can remember. going out with you gives color to my life, listen you are the love of my life and I'm willing to do anything for you for the sake of our relationship… kagura my love you shall never think that you bother me, anything I did for you comes from my heart sesshoumaru declared and I shall never let someone hurt you or myself hurt you physically and mentally… kagura was so shocked and tears want to fall from her eyes for what he'd said her cheeks was flushed red and hugged him tight: that's the best thing a man ever said to me she whispered just to let you know I'll never let you go no matter what!!! " I love you sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru immediately hugged her back. Then kagura gave him a kiss on the cheek, kagura saw a big grin on his face… which she'd never seen before.

" so what's our plan for tomorrow?" sesshoumaru asked … how about we go to the beach!! Kagura said she's not that shy anymore. Good idea sesshoumaru replied so do we go after school or do you still have to come home and change?? Sesshoumaru continued oh I m going home first kagura replied… ok works for me sesshoumaru said nicely ok I'll be waiting right here tomorrow at 5:30 ok sesshoumaru replied nicely kagura gave him a nod and ok. Then kagura saw her mom's car, oh here's my mom she said ok I better get going he then hugged her again and walk to where his stang is. He then turned back and saw kagura still looking at him then waved her hand to say goodbye when her mom got off the car and looked at him too with a smile. He smiled back and gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey kagura who is that cute guy in a stang??? Her mom asked with a grin on her face… kagura was happy that her mom likes sesshoumaru… then she said "secret"… can I guess??? Her mom said ah sure why not kagura's cheek is flushed red, is he your boyfriend??…. She said with a wicked grin on her face "maybe" she looked away cause she don't want her mom to see her face is flushed crimson red. Kagura and her mom is so close that they acted like there just best friend.

Hey is that his jacket???? Her mom asked while pointing to the leather jacket, kagura looked at Sesshoumaru's Jacket and said oh yeah he must've forgotten she replied, what's his name??? Her mom asked ah…sesshoumaru kagura replied shyly " come on mom can we talk about this inside??" kagura added oh I m sorry dear she says then she reached to her bag for the house keys while singing kagura and sesshoumaru sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!!…. mom!!, Stop!! Kagura said with a little smile. its embarrassing then her mom was laughing at her. Kagura's mom is so fun to be with, kagura is a lucky daughter to have her. "so kagura tell me more about him" she said ok I will but can I change first kagura said oh sure sweetie ill be here waiting, still laughing.

When kagura was in her room she took his jacket off her shoulder and smelled it, it smells like sesshoumaru she wanted to keep the jacket but she has to return it so she changed her clothes and went downstairs. Kagura!!!!! Her mom said so… she added kagura just looked at her what is it?? She then said oh my god kagura tell me more about sesshoumaru!! Why are you so interested about it mom?? Kagura said oh nothing its just that he's your first boyfriend isn't he you don't know how much I've waited for this day kagura!! We talk about your boyfriend. She continued with a smile, please!! Her mom is now pouting which made kagura laugh. What so funny dear?? Ok ok I'll tell you more. So kagura told her mom he's sweet and they went to the movies that he's loving. "I'm so happy!!" then tears fall into her eyes. now why are you crying???? Nothing it's just that im happy for you now go to bed. Kagura smiled and kissed her mom on the cheeks and said thank you for being here with me and she went straight to her room. Kagura smiled when she's on her bed and hold on to Sesshoumaru's jacket and sleep with it.

When kagura was walking to school she was still thinking about Sesshoumaru's true feelings for her. Then she heard a loud honk behind her she looked back and its sesshoumaru!!! " kagura do you need a ride??" he shouted she smiled " hop in!!" she then get on the car and sesshoumaru drove to school. As they walk sesshoumaru held her hands and people was looking at them kagura's face was once again crimson red, " so kagura are you eating lunch with me?? Sesshoumaru asked nicely kagura did not replied she was a little embarrassed by the crowd staring at them,

" kagura" he said

Huh?? She replied absent mindedly

"don't mind them" he said

Uh huh…She nodded

So are you eating lunch with me ??? He asked again

Oh sure sesshoumaru she replied

So I'll meet you here by your locker ok sesshoumaru said

Kay she replied… he start to walk… sesshoumaru!! She then run towards him and hugged him sesshoumaru then hugged her back what is it?? Sesshoumaru asked oh nothing…oh yeah before I forget sesshoumaru said I need to give you something at the beach…kagura looked at him and said ok then walked away. In different direction sesshoumaru looked back at her and whispered I will always love you and protect you…

0o0

When kagura sat on her chair to her third period she heard a girl named Sara said to her friend " look here comes the bitch whose trying to be Sesshoumaru's girl friend" then they laugh kagura ignored her for the first time

Then when Sara said "hey whore what did you fed sesshoumaru to make him like you or maybe you're just paying him??" Then the class bell rings, she stood up while Sara and her girls are still laughing. Kagura cried and immediately went to the girls bathroom and cried harder she tried to wipe her tears then she went out and saw sesshoumaru waiting for her. She walked towards him but her eyes are still red from tears she had shed but she didn't know " hi" she greeted with a fake smile which sesshoumaru easily seen,

What's wrong?? He asked

Oh its nothing she replied

Kagura I know there's something wrong so tell me he said

I'll be fine don't worry about me kagura said

Are you sure?? Sesshoumaru said

She just gave her a sad nod. So what do you want to eat??? My treat do you wanna go out and buy food outside school??? Sesshoumaru asked, kagura looked through the cafeteria door she saw sara looking at her and showed her a paper that says " kagura is a whore" she then looked at sesshoumaru and immediately took his hands to his car and said I m driving!! Kagura was mad sesshoumaru could tell and gave her the car keys immediately " so where are we going??"

Sesshoumaru let's cut school she said she said. She droved faster than the area's speed limit good thing there's no police around or else they might get pulled over and get busted that they cut school. now Sesshoumaru's positive that there's something wrong ok so where do you want to go??? Anywhere, then the two was silent for a awhile when kagura stopped the car in a flower field near the park she got off the car sesshoumaru followed her and took her hands kagura looked at him and hugged him while she's crying.

What's the matter??? He asked

But kagura did not answer back instead she just cried on his chest

Im sorry for bothering you to come here with me she finally said making you cut school with me she said while she's crying

Kagura! I told you before that I will do anything for you!! So what's the problem.. Sesshoumaru said to kagura while she's still crying in his chest

Then sesshoumaru realized it's the people from school, he then hugged her tight oh kagura is it the people from school?? Who? Tell me and I shall silence their arrogant mouth!! He said with a little bit anger towards the people who made kagura cry, " sesshoumaru, your too perfect for me and I just don't know if I could stand people calling me whore !!! She exclaimed. who called you a whore ??? Sesshoumaru asked letting go of kagura so he could see her face… sara… she said sesshoumaru wiped kagura's tears and said don't worry we'll get them!! He declared. no!!! sesshoumaru I don't want someone getting hurt… are you sure??? Yeah if I cant stand it I shall do it myself she said. then kagura and sesshoumaru lied in the flower field kagura resting her head to his arms sesshoumaru kissed her head he could smell the scent of rose on her hair he did not noticed kagura fell asleep " I will always love you kagura" he said. kagura was awakened by the sound of truck that passed by she found herself lying helpless on his arms she then sat up kagura looked at him, sesshoumaru looked at her and then he sat up and still looking at her eyes he then ran his hands to her cheeks he gave her a kiss kagura kissed her back for few minutes then she pushed him away gently and immediately hugged him, thank you sesshoumaru for being here with me then kagura noticed the time sesshoumaru do you wanna go to the beach now??? Its almost time … he gave her a nod are you driving?? Sesshoumaru asked … no… kagura said they walked to where his car is, holding hands. Sesshoumaru enjoyed kissing kagura, he opened the car radio then kagura remembered " hey sesshoumaru what song do you like to be our theme song?? Uhmmm I don't know, how about you think about it he suggested ok how about… uh… oh how about my immortal by evanescence??? She asked nah its too sad he replied ok ill help you, how about have you ever really love a woman??? He said who sang that song??? Kagura asked Bryan Adams he said I thought its pretty good my dad always play it at home he continued oh yeah I have a copy of that song its here wait sesshoumaru looked through the car cd rack oh here it is he said kagura just threw a smile at him then the song played.

Its good. kagura liked the song for the lyrics are true, based from what sesshoumaru said to her last night. So have you ever really loved a woman it is!!! Kagura have a grin on her face. The car finally stop in front of kagura's house, so are you just gonna sit there and wait for me??? She said im telling you its gonna take 3 hours for me just to dress up!! She added. Sesshoumaru just gave her a small smile and got off the car he then followed kagura inside quietly now he's showing his cold side to kagura not saying anything. He then sat on the couch quietly and looked at kagura. " im just gonna go change ok!!" he just gave her short nod not showing any emotions " now don't have too much fun without me kagura added trying to make him smile but it didn't work she then sighed : " I guess the boys back at school is in fact correct after all" she said to herself. She changed her school uniform to a white layered skirt and a pink shirt. She then hurried out her room to see what sesshoumaru is doing at first she peeked by the door she saw sesshoumaru looking at the pictures he saw a picture of her and looking both sides and grab the photo and insert it on his pocket. Kagura giggled and opened the door sesshoumaru looked up at her and said ready????

Kagura gave him a nod and a smile but still she cant comprehend how his mind works just half an hour ago he's acting so cold and now its totally gone!!! But still she's happy to be with him .

"kagura" he said ..

Huh? She replied

I need to go home before we go beach I need to get something… he said

Kagura looking at him, and quickly nod her head

He held her hand leading her outside. Kagura then locked the door. And got on the car, sesshoumaru played their theme song " have you ever really loved a woman" . then exactly after the third time the song was played they stopped and sesshoumaru got off the car kagura was then unlocking her seatbelt when her door opened and sesshoumaru reached his hand over to help her got off the car " he's such a gentle man" she thought to herself thank you she then said my pleasure was his reply. Sesshoumaru lead kagura to his house, Sesshoumaru's house is three times bigger than her place, then a butler open a door then a tall man look just like sesshoumaru, kagura guessing that's his dad immediately come to them and greeted them: hello he greeted, sesshoumaru mind telling me who is this lovely young lady is ? He asked his voice is deep but not that deep, sesshoumaru looking straight at him and said her name is kagura, my girlfriend he said frankly, Sesshoumaru's dad gave kagura a smile, " its nice to meet you, kagura" im Sesshoumaru's father: Inu taisho, it's a pleasure to meet you too sir!! Kagura gave him a wide grin, he then gave her a smile Then another man more like a teenage boy maybe two to three years younger than sesshoumaru showed up… Keh! So sesshoumaru back so soon??? He said sesshoumaru then looked at him in a cold way. The boy glanced kagura he then smirked and said so you've got your self a girlfriend finally!!!! He said then their father butt in, Inuyasha!!! Stop your insults now Go and stay in your room For awhile, He yelled but not so loud. Inuyasha then smirked and went to his room stubbornly. please forgive that boy for such bad manners, kagura. Sesshoumaru's father said now I shall leave you two here he continued sesshoumaru then looked at his father and closed his eyes and nod then sesshoumaru took kagura's hand and then took her by his room wait here he said then he entered the door then someone said: kagura is it?? Out of nowhere… kagura then looked towards the way it comes from, she saw the same teenage boy with bad manners, im sorry about the rudeness I showed downstairs to you a little while ago he said. I'm Inuyasha , Sesshoumaru's half brother

"half brother??" kagura asked

yup that's right only half he replied

Why??? Kagura asked

you'll find soon enough when your married to sesshoumaru. Giving her a wink

Married you say??? She asked

You see sesshoumaru never had a girlfriend before I heard him once said to father that by that time he gets a girlfriend he'd marry her and that would be you… he said. Believe me he added

Kagura gave him a smirk

Inuyasha then start to walk but before he take another step kagura asked him: why are you acting so bad in front of sesshoumaru???? Kagura asked one more time

The boy then glanced back at her well… I guess where just too different and… why am I telling this to you??? Then walked away. Such pity kagura thought then after a few more minutes sesshoumaru finally went out the door. Took you so long kagura said. Im sorry… shall we?? Sesshoumaru said


	2. part 2

Sesshoumaru led kagura the way out. Without a word sesshoumaru open the car's door and help her get in, sesshoumaru then went to the other side of the car and gently he locked his seatbelt he then open the radio again and played the song.

Sesshoumaru??? Kagura said

What is it?? Sesshoumaru replied

Can you sing the song to me???? Kagura said with a slight blush on her cheek

There was a short silence

Why do you want me to sing it??? He then said

Oh nothing... i just want to hear it coming from you kagura said

There was another silence

Then sesshoumaru said: " someday you'll hear it coming from me "

Kagura looked away with a slight of disappointment and embarrassment

Sesshoumaru noticed it and quickly held her hands.

Kagura then looked at him and smiled.

It took 6 replays of the song before they finally arrived at the beach

It was just time before the sun sets, kagura and sesshoumaru walked into the dunes holding hands. Sesshoumaru stopped walking, by the time when you could only see about 4 inches of the sun running down the beach where it should set, he then took kagura's both hands and reached to his pocket and out of his pocket a small red box, he opened it, kagura saw two silver rings with two small diamonds on each side and a medium size at the middle. Sesshoumaru took one and placed it on her finger while saying i will always love and protect you, kagura's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru was looking straight to her crimson eyes and showing her the other ring. Kagura knew its her turn to say her vows she carefully took the ring out of the small box and placed it on Sesshoumaru's finger, while saying ill be here always to love you and i will never let you go... sesshoumaru hugged her back for accepting the ring as the sign of their everlasting love for each other. Kagura gently pushed him away and tilt her head up and kiss him sesshoumaru then kissed her back immediately holding her tight she pushed him away gently as possible then kagura gave him a smile and whispered i love you sesshoumaru then they start to walk again until they reached the end of the beach. They looked back from where the car is. Whoa that's a lot of walk to do!! Maybe if we run well get there fast kagura said sesshoumaru just looked at her then smiled fine ill catch you sesshoumaru said if you can mister!!! She taunted back she then started to run as fast as she can then tripped and did not got up sesshoumaru then stopped running and start to get worried so he run towards her he kneeled down to see he gently helped her to sit but she was unconscious. He gently caresses her cheeks and called her name three times. There was a silence, then sesshoumaru start to put his arms at her back to carry her but before he move kagura got up and gave him a firm kiss then she start to run again while she's laughing out loud then sesshoumaru made his move he run as fast as he can and caught kagura by her stomach kagura was still laughing sesshoumaru was just smiling the whole time. But kagura knew he's hiding his laughter inside him. Two more hours of running and frolics then sesshoumaru droved kagura home.

Mom I'm home!! Kagura yelled after sesshoumaru was gone

Hello dear her mom greeted kissing kagura on the cheek

Did you eat already??? She continued

Not yet but I bet you cooked something special kagura replied

Of course my dear she said her mom then dragged kagura gently on the kitchen

Oh that smells so good kagura said while sniffing the air

She then sat down and sips soup

So where did you go??? Kagura's mom asked

Oh yes of course!! We went to the beach and to his house kagura said with a big grin on her face

Sounds fun kagura's mom said

Yes I like it when im with sesshoumaru kagura said while sipping her soup

Oh yeah he gave me this ring, showing her mom the ring

And he has the same one too she continued

Kagura's mom is smiling

Kagura then finished eating... she then hurried upstairs to take a shower... not taking off the ring on her finger. After she took a short bath she then jump to her pj's and went to bed her eyes was about to close when her phone rings she went to see who it was and it was sesshoumaru " i wonder what he wants now" she said while rubbing her weary eyes.

" Hello" she answered

" Hey kagura " sesshoumaru said in his monotone voice

Hey, is there something wrong??? She replied worried

Oh nothing... i just called to say i love you... i forgot to tell you this when i left he said

Kagura's face was flushed red again...and she was speechless for a while

Thank you... i love you too she replied shyly

Oh yes before i hang up i ll pick you up tomorrow around 11:30 am he said

Ok but where are we going?? Kagura asked

You'll see...goodnight then he said

Ok goodnight to you too sesshoumaru she said and then hang up the phone

The next morning kagura woke up rubbing her eyes she looked at the time its 11: 30 am!!

" Oh man i overslept "!!!!! She then hurried outside still wearing her pj but before she walks outside the door a familiar voice had startled her saying: good morning kagura!!... She turned back to see sesshoumaru sitting on the couch apparently her mom let him in and did not wake her up

Kagura was just looking at his face

" Im sorry i overslept" she said finally said

Its ok i told your mom not to wake you up he said

I see she replied i better go take a shower she continued

Ok ill be here waiting sesshoumaru said

Kagura hurried upstairs to her room to take a shower. After a short shower she don't know what clothes will she wear until she spotted a pink skirt and a tank top she puts it on and for the finishing touch puts on a cropped jacket, she grab her pink purse and hurried out

Ready??? He asked

Kagura nod and let out a smile

" Your mom left already, she said she need to attend a meeting and will come home late" sesshoumaru said

I see kagura replied

On Sesshoumaru's car 

Hey sesshoumaru kagura said

What is it?? Sesshoumaru replied

Where are we going??? Kagura asked

Uhmmm…as for now I don't have a plan… how about we go coffee shop and we go beach after he suggested

Can we go swim?? She asked with a slight blush and smile

Sesshoumaru just looked at her for a second or two when the car stop by a stoplight he gave her a wink.

Kagura let out a big grin

At the coffee shop 

Kagura and sesshoumaru walked towards the shop's door

"What do you want my treat this time" kagura said with a smile

Kagura, I'll pay for this… sesshoumaru said

Kagura was just looking at him straight then finally said ok "Mr. I-HAVE-A LOT-OF-MONEY" with a smile. I'm going to look for a table to sit on she continued. Sesshoumaru just gave her a small nod.

Kagura went looking for a table; unfortunately there are no tables available in the shop so she has to go up stairs to see if there's more.


	3. part 3

So kagura went to the second floor of the coffee shop to see if there's any vacant seat. Surprisingly enough there's no one there, " oh how convenient, privacy is good" she thought to herself so she picked a nice cozy table and wait for sesshoumaru after ten minutes someone came in but not sesshoumaru, a girl wearing a miniskirt with a pink top and super high heels… its sara! Sara saw kagura sitting there alone in a table for two, she then glared at her and her evil grin is on place, kagura on the other hand pretended not to see her but it didn't work sara came up to her. " Hey whore what are you doing here?? Is this how whores now a days get their costumers??? She asked in mockery tone, kagura was just looking at her, she could feel her tears want to burst out of her eyes but she manage to push it down, sara kept insulting her until a familiar voice had startled the both of them: " get away from her!!! Sesshoumaru said coldly and angrily

Sesshoumaru heard every single insults Sara throw unto kagura " oh its you sesshoumaru Sara said with a smirk on her face.

Come sesshoumaru, leave this wench and come with me instead!! Sara said

Well Sara is not afraid to speak her mind kagura thought

" I can't believe someone like you fall into a trap of a whore!!" she said

Sesshoumaru is loosing control he wanted to slap her but he know he cant do it in front of kagura " how dare she call kagura a whore!!" he thought angrily

What's the matter sesshoumaru??? Would you rather go out with that slut than me?? She said with an evil grin hoping to convince sesshoumaru but heck no she's wrong!!!

Sesshoumaru can't take it and finally slap her!!!!

Shut up!!! Stop calling kagura a slut for she is not!!! Im thinking you're the one who is indeed a slut!!!! He declared

Sara was put down to her knees and tears fall into her eyes while taking hold of the big red mark on her face

Go!!! I don't want you seeing near kagura again or hearing any insults from you or else…you're dead!! He said in his cold voice

Sara was afraid she'd never seen that side of sesshoumaru, She then run away

Kagura, are you okay?? Sesshoumaru said in his calm voice

Kagura was smiling and nod

Hey thanks for that thing you did kagura said

Sesshoumaru then sat down in front of her and said: hey anytime!! He throws another killer smile

Where is that food im starving!! Kagura said

Actually kagura, I only ordered some drinks!!…Sesshoumaru said with his playful voice

Kagura rolled her eyes playfully

The two has the most romantic and some humor conversation for an hour

Then they drive their way to the beach

As what kagura asked for they swam, run, frolic, and scream. Kagura was wearing turquoise two-piece and sesshoumaru shorts with no top, at first kagura can't take her eyes off of his muscular chest. Sesshoumaru noticed her rolled his eyes playfully and start to chase her around until sesshoumaru caught her by the stomach kagura was screaming cheerfully the whole time.

Hey sesshoumaru how about a race??? Kagura said

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at his beloved girlfriend and then said "bring it on anytime!!!"

Then they start to swim, kagura easily got tired and decided to call on to sesshoumaru who is way ahead of her.

" Sesshoumaru im going back im tired already" she said in a loud tone of voice hoping sesshoumaru could hear her

Sesshoumaru heard her loud and clear " that girl asking for a race then easily defeated" he thought " how about a trick" he said silently

So he swam closer to the shore then said " kagura! Kagura! Kagura! Help! I can't swim!! Im drowning!! Then kagura saw him and immediately jumped back into the water and hustled to see what happened, sesshoumaru saw her jumped back into the water finally then took a deep breath and planted his feet on the sand by the time he saw kagura's feet he immediately pulled her down with him, sesshoumaru gave her a smirk and gave her a super brutal kiss!!! After a few more seconds he pushed her away and surfaced he then swam back to the shore looking at kagura who was still on the water getting up

" That's what you get, kagura!!" he yelled

"Was it supposed to be a prize" kagura said with a smirk while walking towards sesshoumaru

Then kagura reached him and again met her lips to his…

They both enjoyed the day it is now time to go home…

Sesshoumaru's car

Do you think mom is home??? Kagura asked sesshoumaru

Do you want me to come stay with you until your mom gets home??? Sesshoumaru suggested

There was a short silence…

Maybe you should go home too your dad might get mad at you kagura said

Ok…but if you need me just call ok…but I'll stay for another 30 minutes then I go sesshoumaru said

Kagura just nod

The car stopped in front of kagura's house

They both got off the car quietly, seeing the door is still locked, kagura reached down to her purse and grab the house keys.

Inside kagura's house

"Sesshoumaru, do you need something??? Kagura asked sweetly " would like some water, coffee, tea?? Spit it out I'll get it for ya! She continued

" No thanks, im still full" he replied

"Full?? How can you be full?? We ate about 3 hours ago??? She said" besides I don't want to see you hungry…

" Thank you but Im not hungry" sesshoumaru said

Kagura raised her eyebrow

Ok then she then said

Im just gonna go upstairs and change ok she added

Sesshoumaru gave him a nod

Kagura's room

Kagura put on a t-shirt and shorts

She noticed Sesshoumaru's jacket lying on her bed, she then grabbed it and walked to where sesshoumaru is

" Sesshoumaru, here, your jacket" she said while handing to sesshoumaru the jacket

"Oh thanks," he said

By the way im sorry I did not put it on the laundry yet she said

It's ok; at home there are a lot of people doing my laundry he said

People??? She asked

Oh I mean maids he replied

Oh ok she said

_Wow talk about him being rich _she thought

" Tell me, that boy, Inuyasha he told he's your half brother??… Is it true?? Kagura asked

Sesshoumaru just stared at her for a minute then finally said " he is … my mom and dad had this little misunderstanding…that ended up…. With a divorce…then few years later dad met this woman who is Inuyasha's mom.

"Where is she??" kagura asked nicely

" She's dead" sesshoumaru replied

" What happened to her??" kagura said

There was a short silence

" My mom killed her, they killed each other" sesshoumaru replied

"Oh how tragic!!" kagura said her eyes widened

You must've miss her so much kagura said

Sesshoumaru who was staring at her at the moment

"Mom still loves dad I know that!! That's why I despise Inuyasha the son of the person who killed her…" sesshoumaru said his sight is starting to get blurry, he wanted to cry but he couldn't he's a man, besides he can't in front of his girlfriend!! So he tried to push it down but too late kagura saw it

Kagura was looking at him, then finally said: im sorry for asking… she then reached to his hand and held it tight

Few more minutes of talking then

" I have to go…" sesshoumaru said while he reached to his pocket for the car keys

Already??…Ok kagura said

If you need anything just call me sesshoumaru said

"remember you never bother me" he added giving her a wink

Kagura giggled

Ok…bye I'll see ya tomorrow she then said

Sesshoumaru droved slowly then waved goodbye

Kagura then waved goodbye then went inside

" I'm gonna go wait for mom before I go to sleep" she said . She then turn on the TV after 30 minutes she did not noticed she had fallen asleep, she's exhausted but she did have fun today.

Two more hours later and its 9:35 pm a phone call woke her up

" hello" she said while rubbing her sleepy eyes

" hello, kagura do you remember me???…Mrs. Higurashi," the lady said

Oh yes, of course… mom is not yet here, if you want you can leave a message and I can just tell it to her when she comes home… kagura said

Oh no kagura, I called because your mom… the lady said

There was a silence… kagura was confused then she started to get worried about her mom

Is there something wrong Mrs. Higurashi?? Kagura asked in a worried tone of voice

" I brought your mom to the hospital an hour ago, she's in critical condition, while in the meeting she just… collapsed the doctor said she had a heart attack… hurry kagura your mom is waiting for you she wants you here!!! She said

Kagura was silent… her heart is beating so fast

"ok I'll be there…please give me the address" she said

Mrs. Higurashi gave her the hospital address fast then kagura grabbed her phone and put on her coat

She forgot she don't have a ride… she looked at her cell phone "_remember you never bother me" _she thought of sesshoumaru… then dialed his number

"c'mon sesshoumaru pick up your phone" she said

" hello" came the sleepy voice of sesshoumaru

" hello, what are you doing???" she asked nicely

" ahhh…is there something wrong??" he said with a worried voice

" can you come drop me off the hospital??" kagura said

" why what happened to you??" sesshoumaru said his voice is high due to his paranoid mind

" nothing happened to me, but mom she's in the hospital" she said sadly

" I'll be there wait for me" sesshoumaru while he stood up and change his pj to a shirt and a jeans

" where are you??" he asked

Hmmm… im outside our house kagura said

Well I'll be there but for now go inside he said

Ok…bye

Bye


	4. part 4

10 minutes later

" Kagura" came the rushing voice of sesshoumaru

Kagura hurried out and in the car, sesshoumaru droved a little faster than usual

" Hey, good thing your dad let you go" kagura said

" Yeah, I told him it's an emergency, your moms in the hospital so he let me go with no hesitation" he said

Kagura who was starting to feel that Sesshoumaru's father is nice, how she wished she have a nice father like his… her father is not… let's say nice… she remembered the times when her mom is not home when her " father" abused them and how he murdered her older sister, kanna and her younger brother, Hakudoushi but good thing she managed to escape and call the police…Naraku, her father was sent to jail for murdering his two children…and she never heard of him since that day he was sent to jail…

" Kagura, something wrong??" sesshoumaru said in a worried tone voice

"Oh its nothing" she said

The car stopped at the hospital's parking lot, kagura hurried out and run inside by the lobby and saw Mrs. Higurashi waiting for her. Sesshoumaru was running behind her.

Room 96

Kagura saw her mom lying on the hospital's bed, by the time she heard her called her she hurried and kneeled by her bed,

Are you ok mom?? She said while her tears falling down her cheeks

" Good you made it" kagura's mom said

" What do you mean you made it??" she asked in a worried tone of voice

" It's nothing kagura, it think I'm ok now, but I don't want you to go away, just stay here… she said

" Mrs. Higurashi said you had an heart attack during the meeting??…What happened??…I didn't know you have heart problems??? Kagura said in a very worried tone of voice

Her mom just smiled… don't worry about me im ok now that you made it just in time

" Just tell me what me what happened to you today…why are you taken to the hospital…no fair why didn't tell me you have heart problems!! Kagura said while tears fall to her eyes

She knows her mom is hiding something from her

" Listen kagura, im sorry I did not tell you about me having cancer…

Kagura's eyes widened

" You have…cancer?? Kagura said slowly while more tears fall down on her cheeks

" Im sorry…sweetie…its just that I don't want to get you so worried about it…now that…you have perfect boyfriend…I see you always have fun being with him and I don't want to ruin it… she said weakly

" Oh mom!!…" Kagura said " now what did the doctors said about your health??" she continued

There was a short silence

" I only have…48 hours left to stay…here with you" her mom said finally tears came down her cheeks

Kagura cried to her mom's bed while kneeling down

Sesshoumaru who was witnessing all of this wants to go inside the room and comfort kagura but he Couldn't… " I think it will be better if I leave them both alone for awhile now" he thought

Inside the room

" Kagura" her mom said while she caressed Kagura's hair

Kagura looked up at her

" Stop crying… I don't want to see you sad…" she said

Kagura did not reply but she stopped crying

" Kagura I want you to have this" she said while she hand a old book to her

"I want you to read this after im gone" she said

" Don't say that!!" kagura said

Her mom smiled sadly

" Kagura I want you to marry Sesshoumaru after you Finish College" she whispered

" I don't… understand" kagura said

When you read that book you'll understand

"Where did you get this book??" kagura asked

" It was passed down to me by my grandmother, it's about the Ice prince and the wind sorceress" her mom said

Kagura was confused

" My grandmother gave me that book before she died, she told me to read it…and pass it down to you" she said

" To me??" kagura said

" Yes… to you my dear." she said

" But why??" kagura said

" You'll soon find out when you finished reading that book with Sesshoumaru," she said

"With Sesshoumaru" she said quietly

" Mom…do I need to pass it down too??" She said

" Im guessing not… I think you're the one…" she said

" Kagura I want you to call Sesshoumaru… I want to talk to him" Kagura's mom said

"Ok mom but after that I want you to rest…" kagura said

" There is no time to rest I've got some work that needs to get done before I go" she said weakly

Kagura is confused by the time being

" Sesshoumaru, mom wishes to talk to you…" kagura said sadly

Sesshoumaru stood up and followed kagura in the room

" Sesshoumaru, I wish to speak to you privately" Kagura's mom said

Kagura's mom looking at kagura signaling her to go out for now

She knew that sign and immediately went out

" Sesshoumaru" Kagura's mom said

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes on her

" I know, we barely know each other, but I see the real you inside, I want you to take care of kagura when im gone…by the time I first saw you… I thought I you look familiar… im thinking I was right…"

She said

" I want you to read the book with kagura, I want you to cherish her all the time, I want you to love her all the time," she said

Sesshoumaru understands everything she said to him except the book part…

" Tell me, what is this book you talk of??" He asked

" It's the book about the ice prince and the wind sorceress," she said

" I see," he said although he's still a little bit confused

"I want you to know I will love and protect your daughter you shall not worry about it" Sesshoumaru said

Kagura's mom let out a satisfied smile, then said:

"Now I want you to call kagura here"

Sesshoumaru nodded

He then calls on to kagura who was sitting at the waiting bench outside the room

" Kagura" her mom said

" Yes mom" she said trying to smile but it was futile

" I want to rest now, I want you to rest too," she said

But mom I don't want to leave kagura said

Her eyes is starting to get blurred, she wanted to cry out loud

" kagura, just come visit me tomorrow" her mom said

" no im not going" kagura insisted

Kagura's mom did not reply

There was a short silence then finally she smiled and said, "so be it"

Then she slowly closed her eyes and fall to a deep sleep

Kagura still cant believe her mom have cancer and soon will be departed from her

" Sesshoumaru, you should go now…get some sleep," she said

Sesshoumaru took step forward kagura

" I wont go," he said " I promise your mom, I'll always protect and love you" he continued

" Thank you" kagura said then she sat on the bench near leaving Sesshoumaru standing. Sesshoumaru looked at her, kagura gestured to him that come sit next to her Sesshoumaru then took step to the bench and sat next to her kagura then rested her head to his shoulder, Sesshoumaru then cuddled her.

Kagura felt comfortable with him but not quiet this time, seriously how can you feel comfortable when you know your mom only got two days to stay before she dies.

Kagura's sight is starting to get blurred again but this time she did not pushed it back but instead she let it out, Sesshoumaru sense that kagura was crying he then looked at her and wiped away her tears and kissed her head " I don't want to see you cry" he whispered

Kagura did not reply on what he said but instead she let out a small smile and snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru, and slowly she began to fall into a deep sleep. its 5: 00 am, Sesshoumaru gently shook Kagura's shoulder and her eyes slowly cracked open. Kagura sat down, Sesshoumaru was watching her rub her weary eyes then she looked at him.

"kagura, your mom" he simply said

Kagura was starting to get worried by the way Sesshoumaru look at her

" what's wrong….something happened??" she finally said then her sight is getting blurry once again

" she wants you there" he simply spat back with a sad look on his face

Kagura then run to her mom's room, leaving Sesshoumaru standing in the hall by himself, but he understand how worried kagura is, he then start to walk towards the room slowly to check out what's going on. When he reached the door's glass window he saw Kagura's mom lay peacefully on the hospital's bed, her arms was placed on her side, her eyes is perfectly shut, while kagura was on the floor her knees is down while she sobs, Sesshoumaru realized Kagura's mom is dead he then pushed the door that was in front of him and kneeled down by kagura.

Kagura felt his hands on her shoulder, her eyes met his

There was a short silence but tears keep falling Kagura's eyes

" can I borrow your shoulder??" kagura said still weeping '

Sesshoumaru stared at her blankly and simply nodded.

Kagura then put her arms on his left side shoulder and leaned to it and cried harder " it isn't fair!!!" she said while still crying hard... Sesshoumaru pulled her arms away then hugged her tight " you don't need to borrow, its always open for you" he whispered to her ears

Kagura did not stopped crying but she clearly heard what Sesshoumaru had said to her .

Her mom's body has been cremated and was sprinkled at the sea


	5. part 5

" Kagura my dear, i symphatize" inutaisho said in his very deep, calm voice.

"Thank you" kagura said sadly.

" Kagura, in other topic, i heard from sesshoumaru that you have inherit a book from your mother, tell me, do you remember the book's title??" he asked

There was a pause.

Kagura thought for a moment. thinking about the book. she had quite forgotten about it

because of her mom's funeral, but she's quiet sure where she had kept it nice and cozy.

The book, it's red,with some soil marking at the edges, it also have some ancient writtings at the front cover. fortunetly, she took a class about ancient writtings and manage to learn to read some.

Looking back at the time when her mom handed the book over.

" aha!!..its called the _'the forbidden love of the ice prince and the wind witch'..._yes!! im sure that is the book's title" she snapped.

"Very well then...could you please come over our house tomorrow??"

"yes of course..but why??" kagura demanded.

" i need to discuss something very important, including my son sesshoumaru" inutaisho said.

" i see" she said.

" by the way kagura,would you like to stay in our house from now on??" inutaisho suggested.

" hmmm...i would gladly stay in your home ...but i couldn't there will be no one there to stay in my house" kagura stated.

" i see but there should be someone there to accompany you" he said.

"Excuse me... uhmm..i couldn't help but overhearing...but may i suggest that my daughter, kagome can come accompany you kagura???, besides its the least thing i can do to from what your mom did to us" mrs.higurashi break in.

" well mrs. higurashi I am ok with that but does kagome agrees in this??" kagura questioned.

" well i talked to her last night and she said she'd gladly come live with you kagura" she said placing a smile.

kagura looked at Mr. Inutaisho, waiting for his approval. then he nodded. "it's settled then" he said.

" but do forgive ...she can't make tonight...she has not pack her things and needs to pack it before she goes" mrs. higurashi said.

" then I'll have sesshoumaru stay in for tonight" inutasho said. kagura nodded.

then a girl with long dark hair came in and greeted everyone cheerfully. Inuyasha on the other hand was mumbling under his breath because sesshoumaru smacked him because he had said something unecessary actually stopped mumbling and focused his eyes on the girl.

" wait a minute..isnt she the girl school??why in the world is she here??" he thought to himself. " keh in any case i dont care" he added. then he walked away stubbornly but he absentmindedly looked back.

at kagura's house

" the book" she said. kagura found the book it laid peacefully on her table.she hustled to the book and back to hakudoushi's old room where sesshoumaru is staying in for the night.

"Sesshoumaru" kagura called.

" what is it??" came sesshoumaru's reply.

" look i found the book" she said showing him the red ancient book.

" do you think we should read it now??" he asked.

" ok let's go" she said and sit on the bed sesshoumaru joined her as she open the old book.She starts to read loud, loud enough for sesshoumaru to hear.

_" the forbidden love of the ice prince and the wind witch" _

_i once knew a demon. all she wanted was to be freed from her master. she is the windwitch . _

_at first everyone despices the wind user. she had killed many of the memebers of the wolf demon tribe and many other innocent humans who are in her master's way.the wolf prince himself wanted to take her life away so badly but he always fails causing vengence to grow more. but it wasnt her fault she had killed lots, she was ordered to do so. one mistake would be her last. _

_she wanted to be freed to her master so badly she even asked the ice prince to kill him for her. she knew that he's the only one strong enough to dispatch the evil hanyou. but it seems that the ice prince is always a cold prick. although i know that he wanted to but his pride takes over all the time. whenever she ask him all of the words she heard out of him was: " i shall kill the filth but not for a weak creation's freedom" and ignores her._

_but she did not give up that easily... she wanted to be freed but the process might involved her getting killed...so she asks for help...removing the filth without her hands getting dirt is not an easy job especially the person she only knew who is strong enough to erase her master from the world is an ice cube._

_despite of all the sufferings i knew all along that she's also inlove with the prince from the very first time she had laid her very crimson eyes to his golden ones-- _kagura trailed off

" crimson?, golden?" she asked.looking at sesshoumaru he was silent.

" do you still want to continue reading??" he asked.

" i want to find out more but...i had this strange feeling that we are the reincarnates of the two demons" she said.

" at this time I'am not sure, i suggest that we talk to father about this, i believe this things are the things father want to discuss about" sesshoumaru stated."we might not get some good sleep thinking about it" he added.

" i agree" she said.

" now you, get some sleep" he said. sesshoumaru walk kagura back to her bedroom.sesshoumaru tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"goodnight" he said.

" c'mon im not a kid anymore,you dont need to tuck me in" she said.but she meant otherwise she kinda like it when he's doing that.

he just smiled.

" i'd be on the other room" he said. he stood up before he closed the door he looked at her and slowly the lights fade away. causing kagura to feel desolate physically and mentally. but then she found her self faling into a deep sleep where she sees her mom she wanted to say:"i miss you" but her lips are stiffened.she wanted to hug her but her arms went through her body and suddenly her body disentegrates leaving kagura in the middle of the road calling out for her mom.

"MOM!!" she screamed. she found herself awake once more. everything is pitch black,she grew scared. she braced herself tightly and tears began to fall.

"what's wrong?!" sesshoumaru blurted out as he opened the door causing the light to grow once more in the room.Seeing kagura bracing herself while she sobs he realized she had a nightmare. he walked slowly to his sobbing girlfriend " what's wrong kagura??" he asked once more.

kagura did not reply but she's still sobbing.

" now go to sleep it will be fine" he said.

sesshoumaru pinned her down gently to her bed and tucked her in once more ."good night just think of happy thoughts and it will be fine" he said. he stood up but then he felt a sudden thug down his arms. sesshoumaru looked at kagura "dont go stay here with me" she whispered.

he laid down gently on the bed and into the blanket, kagura cuddled closer to him. sesshoumaru's heart was beating faster for the first time but he easily got over it he easily felt comfortable with her cuddled close to him on the same bed.

" dont leave me again" she whispered softly. the she slowly closed her eyes and fall into a deep sleep where she had dreamt of sesshoumaru singing their theme song.


	6. part 6

Kagura woke up with the sound of alarm clock.She slowly pushed the button and looked around and saw sesshoumaru laid beside her.

"he looks like an angel" she thought.

then she slowly moved out of the bed and went downstairs to check if there is something to eat. her hair is still messed up.

"mom good--" she trailed off but then she remembered her mom is not there anymore then tears fall to her eyes but then something popped out of her mind

"i want you to be happy, kagura"

then she wiped her tears bruttaly and let out a big sigh: " i can do this!!!" she said.

then she saw a plastic bag of bread on the table and quickly grab it and put some in the toaster." that was fun" she said to herself sarcastically.

then she went to the bathroom to brush her so ever messed up hair and to brush her teeth. when she's out of the bathroom the toast was ready but it's dark as her hair.

"oh man i burnt it" she supplied.

then she puts another one and samething happened.she did the same thing over and over until there is no bread left to put and to get burnt. without noticing it the trash can is almost filled with burnt toast. then she hurried upstairs to check if sesshoumaru is awake...but he's not .

"should i wake him up??" she asked her self.then she shook her head.

"he might think i cant do a thing without my mom!!!" she said.

then she hurried downstairs if there is anything else in there to eat. kagura rummaged the fridge but she only found a carton of empty milk and a rotten egg. "ewwww...this thing stinks!!!!" she said as she pinched her to avoid smelling the foul stench of rotten eggs.

"none...there is nothing else _we _can eat" she said as she sat down on the wooden chair by the dinning table she saw her mom's car keys then suddenly a startled look on her face...and the thinking light bulb lit. her evil smirk in place.

sesshoumaru finally woke up, he studied the place spotting the clock its 8:45 am

and noticing kagura is not lying beside him. he figured she's downstairs in the kitchen planning to have a surprise breakfast for him. he smiled at that thought.

then he slowly went downstairs and in the kitchen, kagura is not there,

" im starving" he murmured to himself so he decided to rumugge to fridge but before he open the fridge's door he saw a note:

_sesshoumaru,_

_out to get food._

_-kagura._

" i see...oh well i guess i'll have to wait for her" he said as he wrinkle the note and shoot it in the trash can where he noticed pile of burnt toast.

" what the??" he said.

15 minutes later...

kagura came into the door with 3 plastic bags on her hands. sesshoumaru looked at her silently.

" oh hey i see you awake Mr. sleepy head" kagura said placing a smile.

" yup...what did you get??" sesshoumaru asked politely.

"oh!! that, i got some bread..." she said nervously.

"why??" he asked in a suspicious way.

" cuz..cuz...uhmmm...we ran out and i figured out that when you wake up you'd be hungry so i decided to prepare you a breakfast...but uhmm there is no more bread left ...when i ummmm...i checked ..so i went and get some more" she explained nervously while she sweat dropped.

" oh i see...but mind telling me what happened to those bread in the trash can" he replied mockingly but playfully.

" well uhmmm you see i sleep walk...yeah i sleep walk!!! there you go i sleep walk" kagura said.

sesshoumaru cant take it and he finally let out a very un-sesshoumaru like loud laugh by the way kagura tried to hide that she burnt toast several times in one day.

" oh my gosh!!!" kagura snapped.sesshoumaru stopped laughing and looked at kagura with a bit confuse mark on his handsome face.

" what??" he asked in a very curious voice

"finally!!" she replied.

"wha??" he said

" i mean i finally made you laugh out loud!!" she said with a sudden excitement at the tone of her voice.

there was a pause...

then sesshoumaru once again laughed and this kagura joined the fun part of sesshoumaru laughing with her.

"c'mon kagura let's go out and eat my treat i dont feel like eating burnt toast" he suggested with a slight of laughing.still.

kagura stopped laughing. raised her eyebrows at him." why don't you like when i try hard to cook for you??" she asked.

sesshoumaru was taken a back to the reply she threw back at him.

then kagura laughed once more cutting off sesshoumaru's fear of her if the look on her face is dissappointment.

" were you scared??" kagura demanded sarcastically.

" i wasn't scared!!" he retorted.

" are so" she teased.

"am not" he argued.

" are so"

"am not"

" are so"

" fine" he said. letting kagura win.

"haha" she threw back

sesshoumaru was startled. "haha??" he asked.

"yeah, why?" kagura demanded

"haha??.." sesshoumaru growled playfully. then he starts to chase her around the round table kagura let out a big loud scream. finally catching her by the stomach he swung her around and around and land her to the couch. sitting next to her. they are both giggling for awhile...pause.

" hey im starving" kagura supplied

" how can you think of food now that were both having so much fun??" he said mockingly. then a loud growl coming from his stomach. "on second thought, its not bad to think about food" he said. kagura giggled.

" c'mon let's go coffee shop, let's eat breakfast over there" kagura said.

" ok" came sesshoumaru's reply. they both stood up from the couch. then suddenly kagura asked: "hey wait a minute?? today is monday?? right?? then were supposed to be at school at this time" she said.

" oh right..." he said.

" oh well... i'd love to stay home than face sara" she said. by the mention of sara's name send a cold shiver to kagura's spine.

" hmmmm if i ever see her near you again i'll kill her" he stated. kagura giggled.

" c'mon dont be rash" she said. slightly tapping his back.

" but aren't we supposed to be in your house after school today??" she asked changing the topic.

"yes, but i think we should go there after school because we might get busted that we school again" he said. giving kagura a wink.

the two spend the whole morning at the coffee shop and at the mall and stayed for awhile at the flower fields before going to sesshoumaru's house.


End file.
